


Life is what you make it

by blackiron



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackiron/pseuds/blackiron
Summary: Peter loses his leg, but Matt is there to help him get through it.





	Life is what you make it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there !! This is my first fanfic in English. Please take it easy with me, English is not my native language. But if the story has a mistake, let me know.
> 
> I do not know if you will understand my way of telling the story, or if it is better in Portuguese, but I wanted to try.
> 
> Portuguese version is here: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/a-vida-e-o-que-voce-faz-dela-11929964
> 
> PS: I am reposting this fic after I fix it. I think now it's better for you all to understand and I'm so thankful for band_fictionality to have helped me with this.

Peter knew that this could happen. Of course, being only "the friend of the neighborhood" didn’t guarantee him any action on the level of the Avengers, but he always had his hands busy. It's clear that could happen because it's like Rhodey - if you call me Mr. Rhodes again, you are kicked out of the New Avengers - said after the so-called "Civil War", these things are just occupational hazards.

The boy did not feel resentful - how everyone seemed think - he just didn't know what to think yet. Sure, he never wanted to lose a limb, but he didn't think twice about helping a little girl who had been kidnapped. Peter doesn’t remember it very well, there was a guy and a poisoned knife, and the next thing he knew was Karen screaming, saying that the Iron Man was on his way. He just felt so tired, which after he left the girl in front of a police station, he collapsed in an alley.

Peter still remembers the look of Mr. Stark - No, call me Tony, kid - when he found him a few minutes later.

Contrary to what Peter thought initially, it was not a look of anger or rebuke; it was a look of pure guilt. The boy only understood that look when he woke days later and found out that was necessary amputate his right leg - entirely - because he had been poisoned with Chitauri blood and apparently this erodes from the inside out.

So it was this, or die.

This happened last week, and the Spider-man still didn't want to think about it. But it seemed that he did not need to do that, because May didn't want him as a superhero anymore. It was extremely dangerous and she wouldn’t hold out if she needed bury him also. She couldn't lose another family member.

Even though he was 19, he was legally an adult - not old enough to drink, but that didn’t matter - and that decision wasn’t hers to make. Peter did not mention this fact to aunt May, though.

He understood what she should be feeling - an impotence, a despair to see your single remaining family member attached to a bed. It should be heartbreaking - but Spider-Man was who he was. It was who he was since he was used as laboratory rat by Oscorp. It was a part of him, and the boy not felt that could let it go, at least, not right now.

Also, the boy did not want to see his friends. MJ and Ned - even Liz sent messages, but he did not have the courage to read - filled his phone with calls and texts, asking to see him and giving their support. He did not answer and received no one, it all hurt and he didn’t want the looks of pity. He knew everything would be different from now on - Spider-man or not- and that he would feel different, but he did not think he was strong enough to handle it.

But the teenager wanted to talk to Tony. Tony, who felt sunk in guilt, who felt guilty for having him dragged to the dilemma of the Avengers, even after all the novelty of The Accords went - yeah, Peter signed, but it was not at the request of Tony, Tony never asked for it. He signed because he believed that everyone should be responsible for their actions, no matter the amount of powers they had - Tony, who hadn’t spoken with him since the accident, because, according to Karen - she knew through FRIDAY- the man was immersed in his new "invention", let's call it that.

The boy didn’t blame him, he never - ever! - did. All that the oldest did was give to Peter protection and support. He would still be "the cool friend of the neighborhood", if the man had never appeared. But, he would still be prone to getting hurt so much worse with that old clothing - admittedly, he was not a good couturier - everything that Tony did was help.

Still, the other spent almost 20 hours a day, since the event, making a robotic leg for him. Peter knew it would be perfect, and that Mr. Stark just wanted to do the situation be less drastic for him, but he did not know how feel about the new leg.

The boy was frustrated, he wished that someone said as he should feel, or act, or anything, but May seemed to walk on eggshells around him and Tony was not available.

Maybe, when Rhodey returned from the mission - he was still an Avenger, since his best friend was able to create a device that help him to walk - he could tells Peter how to proceed.

The boy did not want to be like this forever. He still wanted to help people, even if It couldn’t be as same way as before. The teenager was convinced that he was too young to stay mulling over his life, but it was a bit inevitable. You just needed look at his room. You could say that it was different; even that his aunt had been struggling not to move things around a lot. It was still the same room, but now there were the crutches on the edge of the bed - which he couldn't use right, as much as tried - the wheelchair across the room and the adaptations for him hold, that were wherever he looked.

This last week was difficult. Peter came out of the bed few times - and only with the help of May - just to go to the bathroom and similar things. The doctors said soon he would have more balance in the body and that he would walk without much help, but in the meantime, he was doing nothing. Just waiting until the physical therapist came in the morning to do some exercises, so as not to atrophy muscles, and help him with the crutches. This was extremely tiring and he was not making progress at all.

Peter was also forced to speak with a psychologist from SHIELD - with seal of approval Tony Stark and Maria Hill, the current directors of the agency - so that nothing was said about who he really was - only the Avengers knew - and he knew she was reliable, but he never had nothing to say.

The woman only came in the afternoon, him looking at her for an entire hour and then she went away. She never notes nothing, never forces any word, never looks at him with pity - which Peter was thankful for. He enjoyed the company of the woman because she was neutral. There were no judgments, or anything. And also, there was no thoughts.

Since it happened, the teenager had not stopped thinking that maybe Toomes knew and now he would go after Peter, who had no way to defend himself. It was a horrible feeling and now the boy realized that the window is open. He started to hate it. May left it open to ventilate better, but Peter preferred the heat. The openings left him vulnerable now.

Karen - which was now connected to a clock, because the suit was being repaired - realizing the anguish him, began to reassure it.

“You are fine, Peter,” he got scared when she said that, the AI was not very talkative, “nothing will happen.”

He knew he was being paranoid, but couldn't avoid it.

“I know,” he sighed, “I'm safe here,” he was repeating it to himself until he heard a noise down there, and became alert.

“Should I call Mr. Stark?” she asked him

Peter almost said yes, however, he couldn't be dependent on Tony forever, just because this happened to him.

“You don't need to, my senses are not finding nothing stranger,” he replied

Unless they had been consumed by the venom. Peter shivered with this thought and held the panic button that Tony had given him - just in case. He pressed the hand on sheet that covered his legs -he doesn't feel comfortable looking at them and remembering it all again - and waited.

A few seconds later, a figure with glasses and a suit climbed in the window - has he already said he hated this window?

“Who are you?” he asked, and he hated how afraid his voice sounded at that time.

“I'm just a friend,” the stranger smiled and took a chair to sit next to the bed. Peter just looked at him, he almost called Tony, but something stopped him. He knew that voice.

“Daredevil?!” he didn’t shout, but the boy was surprised to see the man in his room, in the middle of the night, and without his uniform - nobody knew your identity.

He remained the vigilante of Hell's Kitchen; he was not an Avenger - he never signed The Accords. But also, he never let himself be caught. Now, Peter was not stupid enough to think that only because he wasn't dressed appropriately, the man would not be able to defend himself, if required. But if he came as a civilian, perhaps he really is here to be one.

“Yes,” Matt laughed with surprise.

Peter didn't want to be a fanboy in front of the guy - it wouldn’t be cool to have a repetition of what happened with Mr. Stark - but he was a great admirer of the other. Daredevil was as if he were a +18 version of Peter. Both were a kind of "vigilante of the neighborhood," but while Peter only held the bandits, Daredevil was more "beat first and ask later" as some second-rate newspapers say.

Understand one thing, Peter did not envy aggression and such - he was fine with being friendly - but he admired the courage the other had to face the bandits that way.

They found each other only once, when the other man was in Queens looking for someone bad and he helped Peter to capture a thief. So, that’s why the boy recognized his voice.

Parker realized that the guy hadn’t spoken again, then he broke the silence.

“Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?” he was confused. “And how do you know me?”

“Don't worry, I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me,” he spoke in a way that the boy realized that he knew about the Spider-man’s business. Peter nodded, still suspicious.

“How did you find out where I live and everything else?”

“It was a guess,” he shrugged and Peter stared at him. “Relax, kid. I discovered what happened and decided to come and see how you were”

Was this guy was a ninja of information or what? The "accident" wasn't public information. What was his problem?

“Keep calm, boy,” Matt continued. “I won't tell anyone, I also didn’t come here to do evil. I only thought maybe I could help you get through this. I know how”

“How?” Peter analyzed him and Matt waited.

The boy concentrated on his sunglasses. No one wears these glasses at night - just if you’re Tony Stark - unless...

“Are you blind?” now the teen was amazed, as he was the Daredevil? “Awesome,” Peter commented.

Matthew only arched an eyebrow and smiled. He kind of liked to cause these confused reactions in people, it is interesting.

“I mean…” the boy stuttered, “it isn't the type of awesome, "It's good that you don't see", but it is the type of awesome, "I'm glad you exceeded that". You understand, right? I didn't want to offend or anything,” he would have talked more, but Matt felt sorry for him and interrupted the kid.

“I know,” he laughed, “and to show that I trust you, I will tell you my identity.” The boy gasped, this was an opportunity for few people. “My name is Matthew Murdock, but my friends call me Matt. Yes, I’m blind and by day I am a simple lawyer, while at night I am the one who you named "Daredevil".”

Peter was really surprised. He never thought this man in front of him could be as common as everyone else. He was also speechless, to speak the truth. What do you talk about when someone comes in your home out of nowhere and says all these things?

“I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say,” he was embarrassed.

“No problem. As I said before, I just want to know how you feel. I'm realizing that you have many feelings on hold.”

Peter wondered if telepathy was a power of Daredevil, maybe it was. He thought a lot, before start talking, but he thought it would not be bad. He was tired of not knowing what to do, and perhaps Matt could even help.

“I don't know, I really don’t,” he sighed, “it all happened so fast. I think the penny hasn’t dropped yet.” 

The man nodded. “I understand, it was also like this for me, in the beginning. I felt lost, but along the way, and with the help of some friends, I was able to move on and adapt myself to the new situation,” Matthew said.

Peter remembered his aunt, Tony and his friends, all of them wanting to be there for him. Maybe he should log in to chat.

“This will be difficult, I won't lie to you,” Matt continued. “There are days you will want to give up, and it’s fine, that is part of life, but never, never feel inferior because of your condition. This doesn't make you what you are, boy. You make your own destiny.”

Peter had no idea that he needed to hear this, until this moment. His eyes watered; it was as if everything has accumulated in this week, and finally it wanted to get out. Matt, by decency, pretended that did not hear the crying and continued talking.

“Tell me, do you still want to help people?”

“I don't know if I can continue as Spider-man now…”

“Do you still want to help people?” he repeated patiently.

“Yeah!”

“So, know that you don't need to have a double life to help someone. Peter Parker, or Spider-man, or who you decide to become, you'll be able to do great things!”

“Thank you,” he said while he rubbed his eyes to not to cry.

Matt had sympathy for this kid. Arguably, his life changed more after he was blinded and it was a torturous road to travel, but this was not a contest about who suffered more. He just came here to advise the boy. If he wanted support, Matt would be there for him. The man could teach what he’d learned in his life; it would help Peter to get better now.

“Whatever you decide, I know everyone will support you. Also, I'm sure Stark is improving your suit a thousand times, to make it more secure, and I’m sure he’s also ready to shred it, if you want to-” the boy laughed at the scene “-and I can help you to face that new old world, if you want” he added.

Peter had no idea how his life would be from now on, but he would like to try.

“Yes,” he said.

“Okay,” Matt smiled, “just remember what I said. Your appearance does not define your actions or your choices; you’re much more than that.”


End file.
